


Through-line

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: Partial Harmonics [9]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, schmoop bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter is the thread that runs through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through-line

**Author's Note:**

> Concurrent with the last section of [Motifs in Family Major](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96328).

The first thing Jolene ever said to him was, _That's your_ name? _Really?_

Pooch can hear it, if he sets his mind to it. Each tiny shift in her voice, where she put the weight and where she didn't, the exact echo of the first words said to him by the woman he would marry. He can see her, too, every detail. The way her earrings swung when she turned to look at him, when he was introduced. The wrinkle in her forehead from her disbelieving look. The tilt of her neck, the way the necklace hung right at the hollow of her throat, the way the blue silk dress she wore hit every curve of her, but how her heels were lower than anyone else there.

He remembers exactly what she smelled like.

_Well_, he'd said, aiming for a disarming smile,_ nickname. It's a long story - I could tell it to you over a drink, if you want._

It wasn't the most subtle thing he'd ever done, no, but as it turned out Jolene wasn't a woman who was that much into subtle, which made it inspired. She sure hadn't been subtle about considering him, which is why it pays to have your dress uniform well-tailored.

_Got another one?_ she'd asked, her lips pursed and her eyes crinkling at the corners.

_Not that I like much,_ he'd deflected, which was true. She'd actually smiled outright at that.

_ Then maybe I'll have to make one up_, she'd told him, _because I don't think I can call you 'Pooch' and keep a straight face, and there are really times when you don't want to be interrupted with giggling about someone's name. _

He's always kind of wondered what she would have made up, if he'd stuck to it. But she was a pretty girl and she was smiling at him, so he smiled back and said,_ Linwood. _

. . . .well, that's better than Pooch, she'd said, after a pause, _but your parents didn't like you much._ The bright grin made it a joke, however small, and he'd laughed along with it.

_ I was named after my granddad,_ was the last word on it, before they got that drink and he told her that story.

Jolene always says the look on his face when he said it was what made her decide he was alright. He always tells her he's not even sure what that means, or how it makes sense, and she laughs, like she did back then, and the whole thing becomes a circle, then to now. Her laughter the thread that goes all the way through - well.

Her laughter, and the face she makes when she can't believe what he just said, or did, or thought about doing, or went along with.

Pooch is okay with that. God knows he's done some pretty unbelievable things.

When he hits the outskirts of Springfield, he flips open his cell, hits speed-dial and waits for her to pick up. Waits for her "Hello?", and he's grinning when he answers.

"Hey, baby, I didn't get a chance to look at the list on the fridge before I left for work - should I be bringing home milk?"

The phone takes some of the notes out of the laugh, but it's still a beautiful thing.


End file.
